And this time it stuck
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Post DH.Hermione finds herself falling in love only to have that love leave. Can she convince him to stay?And does he? Will her love finally stick around? One shot.


**And this time it stuck…**

**So this is my first story after long time. It's a one shot between Hermione and…well you're gonna have to read to know more. So enjoy!**

This was it.

It was nearly time.

Deep in her heart she knew that this was goodbye. Yet she couldn't contain that flicker of hope that he'd stay. That he wouldn't leave, leave his home, leave the life he had here, the life with her. That he wouldn't leave her. That he'd pick her over his career.

And that was selfish of her. It was his life and he should be able to do whatever and be where ever it was that made him happy. And if that wasn't her, then so be it. At least she knew he'd be happy and that was enough for her. She loved him that much.

Love.

It was a funny word. Many people have a vision in their heads of what two people in love would be like, look like and act like. And not once did they ever imagine bushy, haired, brainy, bookworm Hermione Granger as one half of that couple. Hermione's name was said with thoughts of thick tomes, uptight business women and the unglamorous title of Miss-know-it-all. Never had anyone, not even her best friends, associate her name or her for that matter, with love or romance. Not once did anyone inquire if she was seeing anyone new or if there was someone she was interested in. While people knew she was no old biddy who would live in some small cottage with numerous cats, they also knew that since her mutual break up with Ron and many many unsuccessful match making attempts, Hermione's one and only love was her work.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Hermione had no interest what so ever to join the Ministry. While Harry and Ron went on to become Aurors, Hermione decided to start her own business. Even with Voldemort dead, there were still many Death Eaters at large and many civilians who did not know how to protect themselves properly, especially against Dark Magic.

So, inspired by Fred and George's protective magical inventions, Hermione created her own line of protective gear that were more powerful and effective. Crystals that when placed around a certain area or person would protect the things or people inside. Mass produced, ready made potions that would help with healing minor injuries, create a minor explosions that would give people enough smoke cover to run for safety. And her best invention yet, a ring that would allow you to see if the person next to you was lying, it helped dig out Death Eaters in hiding and those using the polyjuice potion.

When her store opened in Diagon Alley two months after she left school, business was great. Her items were fast sellers. Of course she made sure that they never fell into the wrong hands. Her customers, unbeknownst to them, were carefully monitored.

Now, back to the point of love.

Hermione spent a lot of time, not just managing her shop but developing more products and testing them. She was rarely seen out of her office unless for the weekly Weasley dinner on Sundays. Which was one of the main reasons nobody ever gave a second thought to her love life.

So when they found out that not only was Hermione not single but she was with, and had been of several months already, with the handsome, daring and most sought after (then) bachelor, Charlie Weasley they first scoffed at such a far fetched rumor but then scratched their heads and widen their eyes in amazement as they came the realize that the rumors weren't rumors. Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger were a couple. No one had expected the two of them to fall in love, everyone including the two of them.

It had been rather unexpected. They saw each other regularly at the weekly Weasley dinner and as the only two people there who were single and had no off spring they instantly sought each other out for company in order to avoid talk of how this brand of diapers are better than another brand, and how little girls were easier to control than boys. Over a period of 3 months, the two of them became close friends fast.

Harry and Ron would be her best friends and that would never change. But with the two of them leading a life that was completely different from hers, what with marriage and fatherhood and all, she found it hard to for them to relate to her life and vice versa. With Charlie however she had no problem.

Over the course of their friendship Hermione learnt a lot of things about the dragon keeper. He had taken a year off to stay with his family after the war and was now working part time for George, he was the youngest dragon keeper to run a camp. He had a total of 5 tattoos on his body, all magically hidden from his mother. He preferred brunettes to blondes and red heads. He liked his tea extra sweet and his coffee black. And that she had slowly fallen for him.

The day she realized, right after waking up from a vivid dream that involved her and Charlie, she cursed herself a million ways and times for being so stupid and falling for someone who probably saw her as nothing more than a close family friend or even surrogate sister.

Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. There was no chance in hell that she could avoid him, because the only way to that would be to skip dinner at the Weaslys and Mrs. Weasley would have her head if she even thought about that. And even if she were held at gun, or wand, point she wouldn't breathe a word of her feelings. She'd over them. Eventually.

Two weeks passed and she knew that her feelings were going nowhere anytime soon. It was around the same time that she got lectures from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and even George that she was over working herself and that she needed to go out and behave like a normal 19 year old should. And so to ease their minds, and to keep them from continuously bug her, she agreed to go out with George and Ginny one night.

And as soon as she met them she knew the two had something up they're sleeves. She's known them for far too long to know when something was up. Unfortunately the two were excellent at dodging and avoiding her questions whenever she confronted them. So she let them drag her quietly to a club where George told her to let her hair down and dance the night away.

Now, the clubbing scene wasn't as unfamiliar to Hermione as many would think. She had done it a few times and even though it pained her to say it, she actually enjoyed it. So she allowed herself to dance her stress away. And when she stopped to look for Ginny and George she found instead Charlie sitting at their table.

Her first thoughts were on how best to kill her two conspirers before realizing that Charlie was talking to her. She sat and tried to follow what he was saying. Something about Ginny telling him he had to be here and something about bat boogey. Hermione had a little trouble concentrating as she kept on getting distracted by his lips and his deep blue eyes.

She didn't know how he knew or when he realized but the all she knew was that what came next would be one her best memories. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "You know, you'd actually understand what I'm saying if you weren't continuously staring at my lips," It took her a good 10 seconds for what Charlie said to sink in but by then his lips were on hers and his hand was on her neck.

It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced. Even before her brain could register what was happening her body responded. Her lips parted as his tongue explored and her hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer to her. His free hand fluttered down her body and finally came to rest at her waist. Their mouths moved in sync as they danced their heated dance. She was floating, it was then she knew that for once she was truly happy and if that moment would only last a mere second, it would be painful and torturous but at least she would always have it.

It didn't last a second, or two or even a minute. It lasted 8 months and three weeks. After the first kiss, they had their first date the next day. Everything came naturally to them. It was same as before except now she got to kiss him, touch him, hold him and feel things she had never felt before, feelings that she never felt before. Hermione couldn't think of time when she was so calm, so blissful…so in love.

Charlie was her person. The one she turned to if she had any problems. The one she wanted to tell any good news to first. The one who supported her through anything. The one who showed her so much love. The one she knew she would never leave.

Sadly though, she had no say in the matter. Exactly one week ago, three months after they moved in together, Charlie received a letter from the Romanian Dragon camp informing him that his year leave would expire in two weeks and that he should return to his job before or by then.

Hermione felt her heart break. She knew that he'd eventually have to return to Romania and she's been avoiding thinking it but she knew that dragons were his first love. She knew he'd leave, she just couldn't stand that it was so soon.

And apparently neither could he. For the rest of that week the two of them were inseparable. They spent every moment together trying to make up for the big separation that was coming.

And so here she was now, waiting for Charlie to bring out his packed bags and to say goodbye. She felt her eyes watering up but she swore she would not cry. She would stay strong and she would try her best to be happy for Charlie.

She heard a knock on her door and went to open it. Outside was every one of the Weasleys and Harry, who had come to say see Charlie off. Hermione let them all in with a smile. She wouldn't let any of them, especially Mrs. Weasley, see her pain for they would surely tell Charlie. So she put on her best game face and struck up a conversation with the person nearest to her.

And then when Charlie came out of their room with his bags and his portkey the game face vanished. He was really leaving. He felt the water in her eyes threatening to spill and her lips wobble. She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

She was not going not cry.

Ah, hell. She was crying and no one could stop her. She stood in a corner letting Charlie say goodbye to his family first. He hugged his mum tightly, his dad and Ginny were next. He shook Harry's hand and laughed over something with George. And lastly hugged his big brother Bill and his sister-in-law.

Finally he approached her and drew her into his arms. He held her tightly as she cried into his shirt. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. That one conveyed everything they wanted to say, but couldn't. He reached out and tucked a fly away strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "I love you. And no matter what happens I will always love you. We'll see each other soon."

With one last 'I Love You' to her he was gone. He had vanished from a her life in a second, literally. Hours later, after everyone had left for their respective homes, Hermione found herself just sitting on the couch doing nothing but simply staring at the spot form which Charlie had disappeared. She wished he could just reappear there. She wished he would just come back. Come back to her, to their lives, to their love. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Wishful thinking would get her no where.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash from her bedroom. Her training from the war kicked into full gear immediately. She grabbed her wand and cautiously approached the room. The door was partially closed, so she slowly and quietly pushed it open and her heart stopped at what she saw.

It wasn't possible, there was no way he was…How…

She couldn't even form complete thoughts. Standing in the middle of their bedroom was a grinning Charlie. She shrieked and ran and jumped and hugged him and kissed him, hard. Charlie kissed her back, matching her enthusiasm and her fervor. He lifted her and carried her over to their king sized bed and gently laid her down.

* * *

A while later Hermione was listening to Charlie's heartbeat as she rested atop of him. He closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he created by simply stroking her bare arm. She couldn't believe he was back! She froze, why was he back? If he was back now, did that mean he was staying or did he have leave again?

She turned and looked at him. She reached out and touched his face, "Not that I'm not happy that you're here but how is it you are here?" She paused, willing her voice not to waver, "Do you have to leave again soon?"

Charlie looked at her and gave her a small smile and kissed her lips gently. "Sadly, I do have to leave again love."

Hermione's heart broke; she'd have to see him leave all over again.

"I have to pick up the rest of my things and bring them all back here." He continued.

Her head snapped up. Had she heard wrongly? "You have to bring…bring your things here? Why?"

Charlie let out a chuckle, "Because love, one can't live at the Dragon Camp if one doesn't work there, or isn't married to a dragon keeper."

"What?!" She asked in shock. "You quit your job? Why?!"

He pulled her into his arms, "For one thing I missed you too much. Plus it was nice to live in England and be near my family. It was definitely hard going back and that's when I knew. I knew that here was where I wanted to be."

"Here?" she echoed.

"Here. England, this house, in your arms. Here." He replied. "Which reminds me…"

He pulled away from her and reached down to the floor and picked up his jeans.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "What are you doing?"

She saw him reach into one of the pockets and pulled out a small black velvet box. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Charlie…" she whispered.

"I got this a while ago and wanted to wait till the time was right" he said. Charlie turned to face her as he opened the box. Snuggled in to was a three stone diamond ring with one round brilliant diamond in the centre and one emerald cut diamond on each side. Charlie removed the ring and placed it on her left hand ring finger.

"Hermione, the last eight months with you have been a life changing, wonderful experience. And I wouldn't give them up for anything. I want more with you. I want us to be the perfect couple, cheesy or not I want a life of love, a huge house, a dog and children. And I want them all with you. I love you and I can't imagine spending a single moment without you by my side. Even today when we were not supposed to be together for a few hours, hours that were supposed to be months I couldn't stand it. I don't want to be away from you. I want you to be mine." He paused and took a breath. "So Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione started at the ring on her finger and her hand in his. Everything he said. Everything he wanted it was what she wanted too.

"Oh Charlie…yes. Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She threw herself on him and kissed him good. He grinned at her, "Well, I guess we should celebrate."

She grinned back at him slyly, "I guess we should," And they spent the rest of the night celebrating.

Hermione Granger was in love.

And this time it stuck.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It's one shot so I hope it'll satisfy you enough! Read and Review!**


End file.
